


Miraculous Spider-Women

by FluidFriend



Series: Miraculous Marvel [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Akuma Class - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Bee Miraculous, Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Original Akuma, Parallel Universes, Puns & Word Play, Resurrection, Secret Identity, Spider-Woman AU, alternate costume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend
Summary: Chloe has had a different childhood living with her mother in New York, She became a vigilante helping those that cannot help themselves.Her heroics lead to her death after fighting the mad Titan Thanos. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she died, she certainly wasn't expecting Paris.
Series: Miraculous Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Arachnid Trying to Find Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667965) by [DaWritingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon). 



People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. Chloe found out that that is the case, she was currently drifting in what she could only describe as nothing, pure nothing, with the company of Death. It was rather peaceful. Chloe drifted for a while, her mind wandering to what led her here. She supposed she could say that Tony Stark was responsible for putting her in this situation especially after giving her the armored arachnid suit, but then again she could just as easily say that her professor at midtown high was responsible. Seeing as he left without her on the tour because she had business in the restroom. 

That tour led to a spider bite and subsequently her powers. She could also say that Jean was responsible for her being here after all his death drove her to become a vigilante. But Chloe felt that the cause of her situation at present, was Thanos. After seeing the other heroes and guardians turn to dust Thanos must have won, she only hoped that Tony Stark would be able to figure out a way to take Thanos down.

Chloe was suddenly blinded as her senses were flooded with information, sights sounds and smells suddenly assaulting her.

"Good job." Someone said, speaking in french of all things. 

She looked at the people who were talking, finding them clad in what looked like spandex and leather. Each with some animal gimmick and masks concealing their identities.

Chloe smiled and held out her hand to the closer one dressed as a cat "Thank you for bringing me back," she said slowly in somewhat broken french, "Has everyone else been brought back too?"

He looked at her confused glancing at the ladybug themed heroin, "Uhh, I think. You should talk to her." He pointed to the ladybug heroin as his ring beeped, "I've gotta split bugaboo." The cat pole vaulted away before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"Thank you." Chloe said to the ladybug heroin, extending her hand to the other.

She looked at Chloe's hand before hesitantly grabbing it and shaking it slowly. "Your welcome Chloe."

Chloe took a step back and looked at the heroin, "You know my name?" the ladybug heroin nodded slowly in response.

Chloe looked around finally registering that she wasn't on Titan, but in Paris France. "I'm on Earth." Chloe mumbled to herself causing the heroin to look at her with concern.

"Chloe are you alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Yea, just confused as to why I'm in France. Can you tell me how that happened?"

The heroin looked at Chloe blankly before flipping open a yoyo and typing into it. "Chloe what do you recall happening just prior to this conversation?"

Chloe tilted her head a little, "I died and was somehow brought back by something that you had a hand in." The heroine tapped her chin before closing the yoyo and putting it around her waist, her earrings giving off a beep, "Chloe, I've got to run but I will meet you at your hideout at 1900 tonight." The heroine threw her yoyo and swung away before Chloe could answer.

Chloe pulled out her phone and looked through the contacts for a happy and pressed dile.

"Hello, Happy Hogan. Who is calling."

"Happy, It's Chloe and I seem to be in Paris. Can you get me a ride back to New York?" Chloe was greeted with silence and had to check to see if the call had dropped.

"Look I don't know who you are but I do know that whatever is going on it's not my problem." Chloe was about to respond but she was interrupted by a dial tone.

Confused, she began walking towards the Eiffel tower. Since it would likely have at least some information that would be helpful, but before she could even cross the street she was alerted by her spider sense that someone was coming. So she moved out of the way and observed a red head tackle air before getting up and turning to her with a beaming smile.

"Chloe I'm so happy that I found you! I was worried when the Akuma grabbed you." 

Chloe paused and looked at this girl coming to a sudden realization, She wasn't the Chloe that these people knew, but she was identical to her.

"I need to get home, can you take me there?" Chloe asked the girl hoping that she knew the way.

"Sure thing Chloe!'' The girl began walking very energetically with Chloe, leading her to what looked to be a Hotel Lobby before heading into an elevator to the penthouse room. "Thanks," Chloe mentally cursed not knowing this girl's name. "But I'm not feeling too well so I'm just going to go to bed." 

Chloe opened the door and entered, closing it behind her, locking it and heading to the bed before falling face first into it. She needed to figure out where she was and how she got there, not to mention if she was ever going to be able to get back to her old life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe needed to clear her head to fully understand her situation. She undressed getting out of the slightly tight clothes then out of her iron spider and arachnid suits before heading into the bathroom and turning on the exorbitant and large shower. Waiting till the water reached a moderately warm temperature before stepping into the downpour. Tension that had built up in her muscles since she died earlier that day seeping out of her. Her mind quietly running through the events of the day starting from her death at the hands of Thanos. She really hoped that Tony would be able to stop Thanos and bring everyone back. But if he couldn't she might be able to to somehow make her way back to give him a hand.

"Gah!" Chloe yelped as she felt something hairy cling to her leg. She kicked it off, flinging it into one of the glass walls surrounding the shower, Chloe moved closer to it to see what it was. It was just hair, it looked like hers only much much longer. she scratched her head unsure as to where it came from when she got her answer as she pulled her hand away it now being covered in long strands of what she could assume was the Chloe of this worlds hair, she grabbed as much as she could and put them aside to see if Jean could confirm her theories. She thoroughly washed herself looking for anything out of the ordinary that could go with the hair but found nothing.

When Chloe exited the shower she quickly dried her hair and dawned her arachnid mask activating the AI.

"Jean does the arachnid armor possess the capability to run DNA scans on objects if it has a physical sample?"

Schematics and system lists flashed on her display faster than most would be able to notice before three were selected for viewing. "The Armored Arachnid does appear to have three systems built into its design for fluids, solids, and impressions such as finger and hand prints Miss."

Chloe smiled at the gentle voice of her AI. "Thank you Jean I have a sample I want you to run against my DNA." she grabbed the hair and placed it on the armored arachnid that internalized the sample. 

"The sample will take a few minutes to analyze Miss, I shall inform you when it has finished."

"Thank you Jean."

Chloe pulled off her mask and hurriedly pulled on a robe before there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" Chloe called to the door waiting a few seconds making sure all her arachnid equipment was hidden from view before opening the door and freezing at the sight. 

"Is Mademoiselle alright, you seem pale." Jean asked.

"Jean, is it really you?" Chloe quietly asked partially unaware that she was even saying it out loud as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Yes I am mademoiselle." Jean barely finished the sentence before Chloe was hugging him tighter than he would have thought possible for a girl of her stature.

"I'm glad you're alright Jean." She mumbled into his suit jacket.

"Mademoiselle are you sure you are feeling alright, you are not acting like yourself this evening." Jean stood almost still as a statue unsure as to what to do with himself in Chloe's grasp.

"Oh," Chloe released Jean from her hug and took a step back, "I'm fine, I just was caught up in the attack earlier." Jean nodded clearly seeing that Chloe was lying.

"If Mademoiselle says so." He simply stated before handing her a covered silver platter. "Your father is busy with a political event this evening, he promises to be present at tomorrow's dinner Mademoiselle." Chloe took the tray and smiled at him.

"Thank you Jean, you don't have to call me mademoiselle if you don't want to, You can just call me Chloe." Jean nodded before closing the door.

Chloe set down the tray on one of the tables and put the mask back on. 

"Is that polite gentleman where my namesake comes from Miss?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I am glad that you hold me in such high regard Chloe. The results of the analysis are being brought up now." 

Two genetic strands appeared on her display one is hers and the other one looked nearly identical with only minor differences in a few base pairs. "This does match your DNA just not your current DNA. They match a test taken when you donated blood in middle school. It appears that this hair belonged to you if you weren't bitten by the spider."

Chloe nodded, that made sense this wasn't her world and this Chloe never went to New York with her mother and never encountered the spider that gave her her powers.

"Jean, earlier the red and black heroine said she would meet me at my hideout. Can you release the recon drone and find out where that is?" 

The drone flew out the window as she finished her sentence.

"Already launched miss."

"Thank you Jean, let me know when you find it. I'm going to be looking for clothes that are my size in this closet."

After about half an hour a video feed opened on the display showing two chairs, a table and a posterboard full of paper on the roof of a building. "This appears to be the only thing resembling a hideout within the area, it is on top of the hotel near the roof staircase doors."

"Thanks Jean." The feed showed the heroine landing and taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Jean I'm switching to my earpiece please inform me about this heroine and why this Chloe would have a hideout if she was powerless."

"On it miss."

Chloe quickly got changed into the only clothes that fit her that she could find in the closet, A plain white t-shirt black sweatpants and an oversized red hoodie with some logo that she didn't recognize. Chloe made one last check to make sure that nothing could be seen before taking the stairs to the roof.

The heroine watched Chloe with interest as she exited the door to the roof and took a seat opposite of her. "I wasn't able to answer the questions that you had earlier Chloe, I also have some that I would like to ask you." 

Chloe nodded, Ladybug, as Jean said her name was, took her nod as a go ahead for her questions. "You asked how you got to France and mentioned being on earth. Why did this seem strange to be here?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "That has to do with how I died." 

"Understood Miss," Jean said in her ear.

"You were skewered by the akuma through your head and chest, what does that have to do with not being on Earth" Ladybug asked confused.

"The avengers have only recently formed according to the information stored in Stark tower" Jean stated.

"I understand that that is how Chloe died but it appears that I died in an event that has yet to happen for you, although I am unaware as to how I was brought back to this time and place. I am aware that I am not supposed to be here and should return as soon as possible so that Chloe can get back here."

Ladybug was looking at Chloe in shock for a few moments before flipping her yoyo open and pressing a button just as a white circle opened behind Ladybug a person dressed in a white and blue outfit that resembled a rabbit exited the portal before it closed.

"This heroin is known as Bunnix civilian alias Alix Kubdel" Jean stated

"What do you need help with minibug?" Bunnix asked Ladybug who gestured to Chloe.

"She says she isn't from this time but from the future."

Bunnix looked at Chloe up and down, "I'm sorry minibug but I can't fix this,"

"Cause no other Chloe popped up in the timestream right Bunnix?" Chloe interrupted.

"Yes," Bunnix looked at Chloe cautiously, "How did you know that."

"She died by impalement during an attack before I showed up but her hair and clothes remained here where mine traveled with me, following the conservation of mass and energy it would be impossible for her to have traveled forward in time without large scale reality altering magic that only a handful of artifacts could be able to generate."

Ladybug and Bunnix stare at Chloe dumbfounded, "That does make sense, but you shouldn't know any of that; you never went to any higher education after Francois Dupont. And that still leaves the question of how you know my name."

Chloe nodded. "Well I am not the one whose future you are seeing, I only know french because it is a required course at my high school. As for how I know your name, you helped Ladybug and Chat Noir with Timetagger." Bunnix looked like she was about to ask something. "I did a little research when I got to the suite after figuring out I'm not in my real home." Bunnix nodded.

"Where are you supposed to be then?" Ladybug asked.

"New York, well technically some moon or something since I died there." Everyone stayed silent and Chloe turned her head a moment listening to Jean.

"The order that Alya mentioned on the Ladyblog might know more about my situation, do you think I could get in contact with them?" Ladybug stood up and looked at Bunnix pulling an octagonal box from her yoyo, Bunnix nodded then created a floating white circle and stepped into it before the circle disappeared.

"Chloe can I trust you with this Miraculous for it to be used for solely the greater good and never for personal gain. " Chloe looked at the box and was informed by Jean that it shared the symbols with the order.

"I would die before misusing this miraculous Ladybug." Ladybug looked a little shocked before she handed it to Chloe. "I will contact you through the miraculous with an answer to your meeting proposal." Chloe nodded before Ladybug swung away running over the rooftops, then she made her way back to her room.

Sitting back down on her bed Chloe pulled her mask back on, reviewing what Jean had found relating to the akumas attacking. She now had information on both of the heroes powers, abilities, strengths and weaknesses, fighting styles, and identities. 

She recognized Chat Noir's civilian identity, in her reality they were childhood friends who tried to keep in touch. She also knew that this world's Chloe was known to be the wielder of the bee miraculous even if for a short while. During which she outed her own identity nationwide. She also had information regarding the 'akuma class' that she would be joining, every person aside from Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste had been akumatized. Some on multiple occasions, two of which; Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire, doubled as miraculous holders of the turtle and fox respectively. As well as seeing enough information regarding Lila Rossi that could lead to serious jail time if any of the parties that she had lied about sued for slander and defamation which Chloe might help make happen. As well as video footage from school cameras of her actively searching for akumas. Chloe was going to need to keep an eye on her. 

"Jean, can you fabricate some UI sunglasses using the microtech in the armored arachnid?"

"It is entirely doable Miss."

"Thanks Jean, I need them by 6:30 am tomorrow."

"Right away Miss."

Chloe looked at the box in her palms having not opened it yet. Taking off her mask and tucking it away, not knowing what to expect as she opened the box. As soon as the lid was flipped open a yellow orb formed above the box and spun around her before forming into a ten centimeter tall being that looked like a figurine mimicking the style of a honey bee.

"So good to see you again My Queen." The little creature bowed.

"I'm sorry but what are you?" 

The being looked at Chloe in confusion.

"I'm a Kwami, has something happened to your memory, my Queen?" the Kwami got closer to Chloe's head.

"I'm not the Chloe you know, but I am a Chloe." the Kwami looked at Chloe before nodding.

"My name is Pollen I am the Kwami of subjugation, your power is venom it allows you to immobilize a target but when you use your power you will have five minutes until you transform back. To transform say 'buzz on', to detransform say 'buzz off'. Do you understand?" Chloe nodded.

"Will I look the same as queen bee?" the Kwami shook their head.

"Each wielder creates their costume from their subconscious mind so each suit is unique." Chloe picked up the hair clip and it turned into a scrunchie that Chloe put on her wrist then looked at the time. Even though Chloe has only existed for a few hours in this reality she figured that It would be better to get the suggested hours of sleep before heading to classes the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chloe sat on a rock and looked towards Doctor Strange._

_"We're in the end game now."_

_She rested her head in her hands distraught, they had lost the time stone to Thanos all he needed was one final stone before he won._

_"Is there anything we can do Mr. Stark?"_

_He shook his head and sighed, taking a seat. "Maybe if I had more nanites and vibranium but we don't have the time, resources or transportation to do anything of use."_

_She moved closer and placed her hand on Tony's shoulder._

_"Maybe the rest of the Avengers can stop Thanos without our help."_

_"That's a nice thought webs, I only hope they do."_

_Chloe was tending to a wound that Mantis had been inflicted with during the fight. Chloe's Arachnid Awareness started blaring in her head, She looked around looking for what could cause it. Before too long, her eyes landed on Drax. Watching as he crumbled to dust leaving nothing behind, she knew what had happened, and knew what was going to happen. She knew that she was next, her death was at hand._

_Slowly she turned and reached towards Tony, "Mr. Stark, I-I don't feel so good" She could feel that she was starting to turn to dust. Body growing lighter as she began to float away. "I Don't want to go. Please."_

_Her head turned to ash floating from Tony's hands leaving him crying._

_Chloe had thought that that was it, the end, nothing more. She hadn't expected time to stop and for a woman dressed in black with a skull for a head to walk up to her._

_"Greetings Chloe I am Mistress Death here to collect your soul and take you where you belong, Take my hand and I shall start you on your way."_

_Chloe looked around seeing only a void of black the only light coming from mistress death. She looked at the hooded skeleton and took her hand._

_"Will they be ok without me?"_

_Death smiled, Chloe wasn't sure how it was done, but Death had smiled with a skull for a head._

_"They still hold you in their hearts, they will be fine."_

_She nodded as death moved them through the black void, passing images that looked familiar._

_"What are these?"_

_"They are your life, your memories, dreams and thoughts."_

_Chloe chuckled a little, "I guess my life is flashing before my eyes."_

_"That is a fitting description." Death hums with slight amusement._

_Chloe watched the memories pass reminiscing; her first day in New York, her first day at school, meeting her friends, the field trip she got bitten. Chloe smiled as that one went by, her joy was short lived as the next memory came by. Jean dying at the hands of some common mugger, she had barely been able to eat for days after._

_It was because of Jean that she made a pledge to use her powers to help those who cannot help themselves. She wiped a tear from her eye as another memory passed, her first time meeting the avengers she was just taking a public tour of stark tower to satisfy her scientific curiosity, she hadn't thought she would run into Tony Stark and Doctor Bruce Banner. she hated to admit it to anyone of social importance but that was one of the top moments in her life._

_The next memory drifted into sight, when the avengers met Arachnid during the invasion of New York she was just trying to keep her school from being destroyed when Captain America and the Hulk showed up. Taking on a giant leviathan esque flying robot. The memories started drifting by faster, her first time joining the avengers, her time meeting Shuri and the Black Panther. Her fight with vulture, when she fought alongside Doctor Strange, meeting the guardians, fighting Thanos. The last memory lingered in front of them, Death seemed to have stopped moving them. Her final words to Tony Stark floating in front of them both._

_"You will hold a place in his heart as long as he lives."_

_"I know, it doesn't make seeing this any easier." Chloe wiped tears from her eyes turning away from the memory. Death placed a hand on her back._

_"You have lived a good life and touched many others lives in ways they won't soon forget." Chloe cried for what seemed like ages wiping her eyes and raising her head._

_"Umm, Miss Death, what is that?"_

_Chloe pointed at a small pinpoint of white slowly expanding, before Death could respond, the point burst open letting a swarm of ladybugs through. She covered her eyes with her arm just before the swarm hit her squeezing her eyes shut._

"Is Mademoiselle Chloe well?"

Chloe opened her eyes to see the hotel room she had gone to sleep in.

"I'm fine, Thank you Jean."

She froze and looked at Jean, the memory of his death running through her head.

"Jean this may seem a strange thing to ask of you, but. Can I hug you?"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised before moving closer and nodding

"Of course Mademoiselle can hug me."

She pulled him in and held him tight. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Would you like me to bring you breakfast Chloe?” Jean asked as she ended the hug.

“Yes please.” 

Jean stood and left the room, several minutes later Jean knocked on her door and she got up to greet him. He offered her a tray that smelled of croissants and coffee.

"Thank you Jean." Chloe took the tray and set it down next to her dinner tray still untouched, Jean then closed the door and headed off.

"Jean are the glasses ready?" The armored arachnid suit beeped and Chloe turned to see the glasses sitting on top of the suit. "Thank you Jean." Chloe said while putting on the glasses. Chloe drank down some of the coffee before heading into the closet.

'It was no trouble Miss.' displayed on the lense. 

Chloe smiled and put on the sweatpants t-shirt and hoodie that fit her, She was going to have to go shopping for clothes after classes, maybe during lunch. Chloe grabbed a bag that would hold a pad of paper and a pen not finding any hint of homework in the entire room then walked into the hall almost running into Sabrina, she would have if she didn't have an early warning system courtesy of a spider bite.

"Sabrina, I didn't expect to see you here this early." Sabrina smiled and held out some papers to Chloe.

"Here are the assignments due today Chloe; they are all perfect scores." Chloe took the papers from Sabrina and put them in her bag trying not to look concerned.

"Thank you Sabrina, shall we walk together to school?" Sabrina nodded enthusiastically practically skipping to the elevator. "I'm gonna take the stairs Sabrina see you down stairs." Sabrina looked at Chloe confused as she waited for the elevator.

When Chloe and Sabrina arrived at school Chloe told Sabrina to go ahead to class Chloe waited at the entrance of the school keeping her gaze towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery waiting for Marinette to exit. A few minutes passed before Chloe saw the ravenette exit her parent's bakery, Chloe made her way to the base of the steps in order to meet Marinette away from anyone else. Marinette tripped over nothing as soon as she saw Chloe in her path and prepared for a faceplant only to be caught by Chloe who proceeded to help her up.

"You should be careful Marinette, you don't want to damage your pretty face now right?" Chloe smiled at Marinette and Marinette looked at her confused. "Is that not what Chloe would say?" Marinette started looking everywhere except at Chloe rambling.

"What do you mean not what Chloe would say you're Chloe how can something you said be something you didn't say..." Chloe put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Marinette you can cut the act, I need to keep a low profile here and Pollen doesn't have information on how Chloe interacted with your classmates, can you fill me in?"

Marinette froze in place looking wide eyed at Chloe not entirely sure how to react. "Who is Pollen?" Marinette asked without much conviction.

"I'm not going through this now Marinette, the security cameras at montparnasse tower captured you and Chat Noir transformation during the Oblivio akuma, don't worry though I erased the logs so your identity is safe." Marinette suddenly straightened up and glared at Chloe for a few moments before sighing.

"Thanks for erasing the logs Chloe, if you want to keep a low profile you want to have Sabrina do all the work and try and spend time with Adrian calling him Adrikins but I doubt you will keep a low profile wearing that outfit." Marinette motioned to Chloe's outfit.

"It was the only thing that fit me comfortably, I'm going to go shopping after school so I should only have to wear this today. the one problem being I know nothing about fashion."

Marinette smiled, "I can help with that aspect."

"Thanks Marinette."

"Glad to help." Marinette stopped walking suddenly and turned to face Chloe dead on. "Wait, you know who Chat Noir is." Chloe just nodded, slowing down a little for Marinette to catch up.

"I'm not telling you though." Marinette just nodded and continued on to class.

During class Chloe was trying to look like she wasn't doing any work by doodling in her notebook but that always ended up being drawings of New York so she stopped and started chatting with Jean using a point and blink eye communication system. She was currently trying to find places that she could buy things for web fluid since she only had a limited amount of capsules left. Class was nearing lunch break when Chloe's danger scene went off, on instinct she grabbed Sabrina and jumped towards Adrian's desk practically knocking him out of his seat as a car slammed through the wall crushing Chloe and Sabrina's seats. 

"Sabrina go find shelter, Nino get everyone out of here, Adrian with me checking to see if anyone is stuck!" Chloe shouted with such authority that everyone just did what she said. Once everyone left Adrian looked at Chloe trying to come up with an excuse to leave, before he could even come up with a half baked excuse Chloe opened her bag and put two bracelet things on her wrists.

"What are you waiting for Chat Noir." Chloe pushed the car one handed off her seat so she could grab her smaller purse that she kept pollen in. "There are no cameras in this room and I already know your secret so transform. Pollen buzz on."

Chloe transformed her outfit was a full body suit colored black with Yellow eyes and yellow stripes starting at her chest and stomach going over her shoulder and stopping at her waist where the top was tied, the only other part of the suit that was colored yellow was a stripe pointed down in the front on each leg just beneath the knee. "Cool."

"Plagg claws out." Adrian transformed. "So what do I call you?"

"Pompilidae." Chat Noir nodded and leaped out the hole in the wall followed by Pompilidae meeting up with Ladybug on top of the school.

"Nice suit, have a name to go with it?" Ladybut smiled at Chat and Pompilidae.

"Pompilidae, pom for short. What's the game plan?" Pom asked leaning over the edge of the building trying to see where the car came from.

"What we know is that they can take control of city infrastructure as a weapon along with your standard super strength and enhanced durability, They were last seen heading towards the train station." Ladybug said.

"Which way to the station?" Pom asked, both Ladybug and Chat pointed in the same direction. "I'll keep him from gaining civilian casualties while you two come up with a plan of attack." Pom shoots out two webs, backs up a little and slingshots at high speeds to the station landing on Saint Vincent church seeing the akumatized victim just down the street. "I am engaging the akuma to stall and let me know when you two have a plan." Pom jumped towards the akuma landing behind it.

"Hey Pipe Head!" Pom threw a small piece of rubble at the akuma causing it to turn to her. "Yea You!" she picked up a manhole cover with one hand, "Why don't you cap it here!" She chucks the cover at the akuma who is thrown ten meters down the road. "Didn't mean to knock you down that many pegs, I only meant to drop you down four so I could close off the area." pom mocked.

"Dear Kwami there's two of them." ladybug groans when she gets in ear shot. The akuma got to its feet and grabbed the cover winding up and throwing it full force at Pompilidae. "What's wrong, you not getting recognition for being a busy bee," she jumps over the cover shooting a web at it swinging it back towards the akuma, "Or are you upset you lost the cover, don't worry I'm returning it to you." The manhole cover goes flying back to the akuma slamming right into their stomach pushing them back a few meters.

"Pompilidae to the subway air exhaust!" Ladybug points to a hole shaped grate in front of the train station. Pompilidae nods.

"Here I think you dropped these Pom thwiped two heavy duty I-beams right at the akuma full force flinging them just a few feet shy of the vent.

"Chat Noir" Ladybug calls and Chat cataclysms the vent grating and Ladybug jumps over him hooking the akuma's arm in a red and black toilet seat pulling him into the vent yanking his hardhat off in the process throwing it to Pompilidae who crushed it releasing a small black butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma, bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug." Magical ladybugs covered the vent and the street fixing all physical damage.

"Pound it!" ladybug and Chat Noir say in unison leaving a portion for Pompilidae's fist.

"Pound it." she put her fist in the grouping.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Alya ran up to the three heroes and held her phone in front of the three of them. "Who is this new hero and why did you recruit them now?"

Pompilidae looks to Ladybug and Chat Noir and Ladybug nods.

"My name is Pompilidae, new temporary hero working with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"We brought her on to try and speed up the search for Hawkmoth and will be a temporary hero for some of the future akumas.” Ladybug says to the phone before Ladybug and Chat take off since they are on a timer and Pompilidae stays behind to talk to the victim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe waved farewell to the man when she let the authorities take him to get his grievance. Followed by Jumping on top of a nearby roof and pulling up the communications on her spinning top.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I've talked with the victim and passed them along and am heading back to the school roof." She started swinging back to the roof of Françoise Dupont. When she landed on the roof she looked down and didn't see many students.

Chloe looked around waiting for Ladybug or Chat to show up when her top chimed with a message.

'We'll meet up on the tower tonight -LB'

Chloe closed the top and jumped into a nearby alley to detransform and started towards Marinette's house.

'A video you might find relevant has recently been posted.' displayed on her glasses.

"Show me with subtitles when necessary." she whispered.

'Right away.'

A video started in the corner of her vision showing some kid in a red hoodie and facemask stopping a car then swinging away using what looked like web shooters.

"Jean, run analysis on this person and monitor Tony stark's research. He'll find out sooner or later."

'Yes miss.' displayed on the glasses as the video disappeared.

She stepped into the Dupain-Cheng bakery and was greeted by a delicious aroma of bread and pastries.

"Is Marinette here?" she asked the large man behind the register who smiled at her . 

"She's upstairs, would you like me to call her down?"

"No, do you mind if I go up to her?" He nodded and motioned for her to head past him.

"It's the top floor."

"Thanks." Chloe went to the top floor and was let inside by Marinette's mother. Chloe knocked on the hatch leading to Marinette's room, after a few moments the hatch opened and Marinette stood by the open hatch.

"Hey Marinette. I'm here for some fashion help." Marinette moved aside and helped Chloe into the room closing the hatch behind her.

"Sorry but I got caught up after the akuma attack." She motioned to a work in progress on her desk.

"I didn't know you made clothes." Chloe stepped closer to the desk and examined the work. "It is very well made." Marinette sat in her desk chair.

"I thought you don't have any fashion experience."

"I don't but I do have experience in the creation of clothing. I made my own suit back when I was a superhero in New York." Chloe turned towards Marinette. "I based the outfit off of a weird spider that I had seen earlier so it wasn't the most fashionable but they were functional." 

Marinette nodded and looked at Chloe with intrigue. "I have so many questions about your suit.”

Chloe and Marinette talked for a little while about creating clothes Chloe learned a lot of useful information on the matter.

"So what made you want to become a superhero?" Marinette asked, taking Chloe's measurements.

"Well a little while after I got my abilities a group of thugs tried to mug me on my way to my car, Jean fought them off but got shot in the process. The thugs ran off, and he died in my arms." Chloe took a shuddered breath. "I knew I could have done something so I made him a promise to protect those who cannot protect themselves, I still strive to improve so as to not dishonor his memory." She looked at Marinette who had stopped taking her measurements.

"I'm sure he would be proud." Marinette wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's a nice thought but I don't think I'm good enough for his praise. Countless lives were lost after I lost against Thanos." Chloe tensed up for a moment when Marinette suddenly hugged Chloe.

"Don't blame yourself, it won't do any good."

Chloe sighed and hugged Marinette back. "You're right."

Marinette smiled as she backed up looking at Chloe smiling. "I think I have an outfit your size I could give you."

"One you created?" Chloe questioned.

Marinette nodded and pulled an outfit from a box handing it to Chloe.

"How much?" Chloe asked looking over the outfit.

"You don't need to buy it."

"Ridiculous, you made this and did a damn fine job so I'm paying, so how much?"

"It's a gift Chloe."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "You are too generous Marinette." she hugged Marinette briefly. "I'll pay you for these one way or another you know that right?"

Marinette giggled. "It's on"

They headed back to school with Chloe in her new outfit.

Marinette stopped by the bottom of the stairs. "You should probably meet up with Sabrina before class starts if you want to keep a low profile."

Chloe nodded. "Ok, thanks for the outfit." She headed off to find Sabrina.

Sabrina saw Chloe walking around the courtyard from the second floor and rushed to meet up with her.

"Hey Chloe, good to see you! Were you caught up in the akuma attack?"

"Not really so I took the opportunity to change into a more suitable outfit." Chloe said trying to sound like a watered down version of her mother.

"It's a really good outfit Chloe." Sabrina said with a smile that seemed forced.

Chloe nodded. "It's made by a promising young fashion designer, one of a kind." Chloe smiled a little.

The bell signaled time for the afternoon class, Chloe motioned for Sabrina to head to class and followed after her. When they got to the classroom Chloe was elated to see that it was chemistry as there were beakers pipettes and graduated cylinders on each workbench. She schooled her expression as to appear unphased by the lab equipment.

"Settle down class, quiet down." The teacher looked over the class. "I expect everyone to follow the safety guidelines while we perform today's lab so put on your safety equipment before beginning." She placed a stack of papers on her desk and Marinette got up and started passing them out to each workbench. "The lab report will be due first thing next class, if at any point you become stuck or have any questions raise your hand and I will come see you."

Chloe put safety goggles over the glasses she currently had on before looking over the ingredients that were provided for the lab.

"Chloe I'm gonna light the burner so watch your hair and clothes."

Chloe mentally perked up at the mention of a burner, with the chemicals that were available and the burner she could theoretically make more web fluid. She looked at Sabrina who had just lit the burner and was now looking over the instructions.

"What's the point of the lab Sabrina?"

"Making crystals."


End file.
